thelegendofzeldaskywardswordfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ISodium
Isodium,first of all,do u want to be an admin? also the style that you think is best. You are now an Admin! You are now an admin.If you want to give the whole wiki a new look i have no problem with it at all.So just do what you want to do with the wiki.Im not saying im abonding it if you think that.Im still going to make edits and get info.So i have a question.Can i affilate with you Video Gaming Wiki? :I expressed in my most recent message that I would create the template, but I didn't wish to be admin here as I'm occupied with other matters and wikis. However, I might drop in to help. As for the affiliation, you're going to have to ask Jäzzi and McGillivray227 too. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 22:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) You Don't Want To Be An Admin? So you don't want to be an admin?I you don't need to monitor the wiki if you don't want.I just need u to be an admin so you could give the wiki a new look.But if you don't want that i can unadmin you. :Oh okay, I might make a few changes but not anytime soon though. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 22:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I can't talk to either of them.They both banished me from Zeldapedia because they thought i was being a vandal for adding a really good page that was real.I can even prove that its real.Those fools will never let me affiliate with them.McGillvary says that he will banish me if i come on any of his wikis.I didn't know at all that he was an admin of your wiki.As for Jazzi.I have never spoken to her.But once i have she will say no.I will try.But im just going to get banned from your wiki.I will try. http://thelegendofzeldaskywardsword.wikia.com/wiki/User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here 23:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well we can't affiliate with your wiki unless the three of us agree on it and as for your banishment they must have their reasons as they are both quite qualified admins. Anyways, here's your infobox (for characters only) as promised. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 23:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Your Not An Admin Anymore Sodium,when you want to be an admin again i'll make you one.For now you yourself has granted your wish.Jazzi said no to my face which i was expecting.McGillvary has not reponded yet.So i predict that im not going to affiliate with your wiki ever. :Thank you. Good luck with your wiki. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 23:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I Can No Longer Communicate With You I can't communicate with you anymore.If you read this message it means im blocked from your wiki which i have been by Jazzi.All i've done was edited the main page to inform people that we are in a merge so don't make any new pages and she got all angry on me.She's just mad at me because of what she thinks of ive done on the Zelda wiki which i didn't do.I said i would stop not merging anymore and start merging more often and i have.I can only communicate with you on this wiki and the 3DS wiki.If you can unblock me you can try.I doubt you can.But please try.Soooooo see you soon i guess.-User:IRONUPTHEHIDE-former employee of the Video Game wiki.